My Plan
by Yuko Samari
Summary: Mariah has fallen for Ray, Tyson's best friend. She's too shy to tell him the truth, so her plan is to make his best friend tell him. Unfortunately for her, they hate each other. And what if her plans backfires?
1. Chapter 1

Yuko S: Hey, I got this idea partly by my own life, partly from a song, and party from two fics I read and put on favorites. And they're in high school. Bout 15 years old. Enjoy!  
  
Anything between this: ~~~ means that it's a song. It's just easier and neater this way to tell the song and story apart since I still can't figure out the damn html thing.   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
It has been two years since Tyson and Ray saw each other though they were really good friends and had not failed to keep in touch with each other. Though the same can't be said with Tyson and Mariah. Since kindergarden, they've been stuck in the same class somehow for the last 10 years. Oh sure, go ahead and think I'm exaggerating and high but there was not a moment where Tyson was thankful that Mariah wasn't in the same homeroom as him. Being stuck in the same class didn't make it better for the oh so wonderful relationship between them. Too bad sarcasm is not avaible in text. Basically, in other words, they hated each other. It is not known why or how it started but it was just the way it was. Mariah would be those kinds where as Tyson likes to call them, "fashion freaks" while Tyson was immature and most likely to be known by his goofy act. Course, those are just what stereotypes would call them. Anyways, let's end my rambling and get on with the story.   
  
In one of their regular classes, Ms. Greth came in with a black-haired boy of 15 behind her. The first thing the students noticed about him was probably his ponytail that was wrapped in white bandages and also down to his ankles. 'Wow, he's hot. Really hot.' Mariah thought. "Class, we have a new student,' the teacher said, "His name is Ray Kon. He'll be in our class. Be nice to him because he just transfered here from China. Chances are, he doesn't understand a single word I'm saying."   
  
"Actually, I understand what you're saying right now. I know when I'm insulted," Ray had replied. Some parts of the class laughed. "Well then," she said, pointing to Tyson, holding back her embarrassment, "You can sit besides that kid with the blue hair and cap. That's Tyson." The chinese boy did as he was told. Being the new kid was uncomfortable and was even worse when you're not too sure about your English. First thing Tyson said to him when Ray sat down was, "Hey, long time no see."   
  
******  
  
Soon, lunch came and Tyson complaining on how he was starving. "It's not MY fault we ran out of food," complained Tyson, "some teens came to our house because they had the wrong address and ate everything in the fridge just before we kicked them out. There was no time to shop so the only options of food I had was either a slice of three months old pie or an apple." Ray didn't mind hearing Tyson go on about it but little did he know that he was being watched by a certion pink-headed girl.   
  
It was obvious that Mariah had a crush on Ray. Well, obvious if you were spying on her and knew her thoughts. During lunch, she had managed to find a spot where she could watch Ray and could look like she was checking out the school dance poster that was in 2 years. She could hear Tyson's one-sided conversation (over her friends' voices) that was being ranted to Ray. Ray himself didn't look like he was ready to yell, "SHUT UP TYSON!!" like Mariah would've if she was in his shoes nor did he look like he was bored and half unconscious. 'Hmm...he doesn't mind endless ranting. That'll be a good thing if I have any trouble and need to get if off my chest by ranting it to someone. Namely my boyfriend.' This quality made her like Ray even more and also gave her a good excuse so her only reason to like him wouldn't be because he's good-looking. Mariah figured that he and Ray were already friends since there wasn't even an introduction when they met. Too bad he spent the rest of his free time with Tyson. Well, that and she was shy. This wasn't the kind of crush where you just like the guy because he's good looking and could just go up to the guy and say "I think you're hot. Wanna go on a date?" It was....different. She sighed knowing that he'll never know her feelings for him at this rate. She went back to her friends and listened to their conversation.  
  
"I can't believe they're finally allowing the school to have a dance."  
  
"But it sucks that it's in two years."  
  
"What do you think, Riah?"   
  
"It's fine with me as long the dance isn't cancelled."   
  
And on went their little chat they had.  
  
******  
  
School ended and Mariah was at home, inside her room. She picked up a random burnt CD out of her CD box to take her mind of Ray and popped it in her walkman. The first song on it was "Simple Song," by Simple Plan. She listened. It's got to this part of the song.  
  
~~~  
  
I ask his friend I know   
  
And maybe get him on my side  
  
~~~  
  
'Hmmmmm," Mariah thought and continued to listen. Later, it got to this part.   
  
~~~  
  
Please tell your friend that I'm in love with him  
  
And if he laughs just tell him your joking and then  
  
~~~  
  
That was when Mariah got a plan. 'Oh my god, this girl's a genius! I could do that! Now let's see, who is friends with Ray? Oh no,' Mariah just realized that Tyson, the person that made her sick everytime she heard his voice, the person who she despised most, the person who stuffed dead frogs in her school bag in grade 6, was his best friend. 'Okay Mariah, you have to do it. There are some sacrifices that have to be made. Unfortunally for me, this is a big sacrifice.'   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Yuko S: I'm gonna leave it there. First, I like to see how you like it and second, I don't have much time. Review me and tell me what you think of it. Bye!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuko: Okay, I'm back! I don't own Beyblade.   
  
  
  
For P.O.Vs  
  
no stars = the story just continues on from the last P.O.V  
  
* = starts at biology class  
  
** = starts at Mariah's turn to draw a name  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
The next day arrived and Mariah went to school dressed in a way she wouldn't dreamed of. Her face was blank with no make-up on it and she didn't even bother with her hair. Sure, she didn't have to do any work but seeing herself this sloppy kept making her want to fix herself up to her normal standards. Her clothings were a shirt and pants she brought for an experiment one time in Mr. Berfier's science class years ago where they attemped to make a formula where clothes would grow. It succeeded but it turned the clothings to a dark, ugly shade of color. That was pretty much the only side affect. She was ashamed of it but like she told herself, "It's all for a good reason."   
  
******  
  
Mariah entered the school and went up to her friends, who nearly fainted at the sight of Mariah's clothing. Obviously, you can tell she was friends with fashion freaks. "Mariah!," one of her friends yelled, "What's gotten into you!?" "I know," Mariah replied ashamedly, "but it's for a good reason." "OF COURSE IT'S HAS TO BE A GOOD REASON FOR YOU TO DRESS LIKE, LIKE, THAT!!!!" a different girl yelled, "SO WHAT'S THE REASON!?"   
  
"Arggh, you don't have to yell so loud," Mariah said, feeling like she was nearly deaf, "Remember Ray? I'm doing this so I could get his attention. Course, I can't tell him since he's always with Tyson. And you know the relationship with me and Tyson." That was half a lie, the sentence before. The real reason was that she was too shy but she knew that she couldn't tell her friends that. If she did, they'd go right up to Ray, whether Tyson was there or not, and say that Mariah likes him. It would just be an opportunity for Tyson to rub it in her face that 'Non-fashion freaks DO get good attention'. "So I plan to use Tyson. When he's on my side, or not hating my guts, I'll ask him to tell Ray that I like him. And if he laughs, then I'll tell Tyson to tell him that he's just joking." she said remembering those words from the song. "Mariah, that's brilliant! How did you think of it?" her friend asked. Mariah didn't want to tell them that she got it from a song but didn't want to lie either. "It just popped into my head one day," she said, "though pretend you never heard this. I can't let my plan fail." Her friends then said things like, "My lips are sealed," or "I won't tell a soul." The real point was that they promised to not tell anyone.   
  
In the meanwhile, when Mariah and friends were talking, Ray and Tyson were talking to each other as well. "Hey Tyson," Ray said, "can I ask you a question." "Shoot," Tyson answered. Ray pointed to Mariah, "Who is that girl. When I came into class yesterday, I noticed she kept staring at me." Tyson saw who he was pointing to. "Oh, her. That's the famous, wonderful Mariah," he said sarcastically. Ray could see the sarcasm in his voice. "I hate her," Tyson continued, "Why? Do you like her? Please don't." Ray laughed. "Don't worry, I don't even know her. I'm just asking cause she just kept on staring at me. Sure people stare at us but not like the way she did. It's creepy having a person stare at you and your every actions." The other boy nodded.  
  
******  
  
*Tyson's P.O.V  
  
Biology class began. Oh good, now I'm stuck with this pink-headed -insert insult because I'm too lazy to think of one for her since she's not worth it- right behind me. Seriously, she's I can't believe out of all the other tables, she chose to sit besides me. At least Ray's in my class. Oh good, Mr. Toine, my biology teacher came in. No offense to him since he's better then the demon from hell but he's really boring. He ALWAYS speak in a monotoned voice. You try staying away for an hour and a half listening to him drone on and on and on and on. It's not like anyone pay lots of attention to him. I bet my whole lunch that there isn't a single person in this school that caught every word he said. Yep, that's how serious I am. Anyways, My. Toine came in and said something about a biology worky thingy but we had to work in partners. He didn't want us to chose our partners so he wrote our names on scripts of paper and putted them in a hat. Pretty stupid if you ask me. I mean, it's like choosing your partners but you have no idea who they are.   
  
He said that he wrote half of the class' name and the other half has to draw it out. He annouced the people who name's weren't written. One of them was Ray. First person he called up to draw out the name was Ray. I gave him the thumbs-up before he went up. He went up and drawed his script out of the hat. He unraveled it and read it.  
  
******  
  
*Mariah's P.O.V  
  
It was biology class. I didn't mind it but the only problem was that that fat pig was sitting in front of me. The good thing is that Ray is sitting besides him. That was the only reason I sat behind him. Our biology teacher (he never told us his name. That bastard!) came in and said what we were working on a biology project and we have to work in partners. Goody, partners! Now I can be partners with Ray, and maybe not just for biology if you get what I mean. Oh damn, he just told us that it's random. I looked up. Tyson looks confused. Probably doesn't know what the word means. I dunno, hard to tell, I'm looking at the back of his head. Oh god, why am I looking at Tyson? I should be looking at Ray.   
  
Mr. I-didn't-tell-anyone-my-name called up Ray to pick his partner at random. He got the script and looked at it. Please, let it be me. I'm begging you! I'm on my knees! Well, actually, I'm not but if I were, people think I was weird.   
  
******  
  
General P.O.V  
  
Ray looked at the script. 'Huh? Who that?' he thought. "So you did you get?" Mr. Toine asked. "Some girl named Wendy," Ray replied. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why her! Damn you!!' Mariah thought mentally. "Wendy's over there." he pointed out. Ray walked over to her. "Now it's Mariah's turn."   
  
*****  
  
**Mariah's P.O.V  
  
Mr. Biogoly-dude just said that I have to go up and pick someone. Why does it matter now? I can't pick Ray. Wait, did I just said "dude?" Tyson's fault I bet. Oh, he's so gonna pay. I walked up with my fingers crossed. 'Please not Tyson, please not Tyson, oh please, don't let me pick Tyson' was what I thought which made some people laugh. I swear this is not funny. I was up and putted my hand in the hat. I took out the paper and read it. Oh. My. God.  
  
*****  
  
**Tyson's P.O.V  
  
Oh damn, I can't work with my buddy. Oh well. Not the end of the world. And the demon from hell just came up. Apparently, she's picking her partner. I crossed my fingers thinking over and over, "Please don't pick me," She got her script, I could hear. I also heard a loud, "Damn!"  
  
*****  
  
General P.O.V  
  
Mariah looked at her paper. The letters on it was the letters T, Y, S, O, and N. That's right, it was Tyson. Mariah let out a loud, "Damn!" which everyone on that floor could hear. Mr. Toine looked at her sharply. Mariah smiled weakly. "Heh heh, I was coughing," He ignored it. "Ms. Minks, please tell me who you have," the teacher said in a stern voice. Mariah mumbled something. "Speak louder Ms. Minks." "TYSON! I GOT TYSON! THAT STUPID IDIOT IS WHO I HAVE!!" "Ms. Minks! Please mind your manners." Mr. Toine said to her. "You tell me to mind my manners when that pig doesn't?" Mariah mumbled. She walked down and hesitated to sit besides Tyson.   
  
*****  
  
Tyson's P.O.V  
  
What?! Mariah got me?! I can't believe it! Someone pinch me and tell me that this is a nightmare. Ow, that hurts. Great, this isn't a dream. Now I'm gonna be in hell with that demon. It's gonna be a living nightmare. Oh good, now she has to sit besides me. If you can't tell, I was being sarcastic The only thing I'm glad about that is that she stalled. Oh good, now she's actually sitting besides me. What else could go wrong? Ow, what the hell was that? Something was thrown at the back of my head. Huh, arrghh, I can't get it out. Let's try even harder. There! I got it out! Oww! Maybe that wasn't a smart idea. What the? It's tape! And the tape even have some of my hair! Great, it's offical. I'm in hell.   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Yuko S: There! Another chapter done. Review me and tell me what you think of it. And thanks goes to a friend of mine for telling me Mariah's last name. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuko S: I don't own Beyblade.   
  
Starwave: *wipes forehead* When I read the first few words, I thought you were telling me how bad my fic sucks. I'm relieved it was the other way around, (not completly but you get what I mean).  
  
Shinigami29: Yay! You like it! Well, here's chapter 3!!  
  
EpHeMeReOn: Yes. Mariah like Ray, Ray doesn't like her or hate her. She's just a student to him. No, Ray doesn't like Wendy either, she's just his biogoly partner.  
  
very bored azn gurl: I'm glad you found it funny. I'm not sure if it's suppose to be funny but after this chapter, tell me if it's funny and if I should change the genre to humor/romance. It's up to you.   
  
darkphoenix :): Thanks you for the compliment. It made me very happy ^_^  
  
some person: I know who you are! I even knew who you were before you told me! And just to let you know, I unblock you! Ha! Take that! And you say it's pretty good? Ha! Take that! I think I'm hyper! Ha! Take that! I should stop........  
  
For P.O.Vs  
  
no stars = the story just continues on from the last P.O.V  
  
* = starts after lunch  
  
** = starts at   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
It was lunch and Mariah were with her friend and Ray was with Tyson. For some strange reason, Mariah and her friends were talking about biogoly. Or at least which partners they got for biology. "I got Mike," a blonde said. "Really, I have Daniel," another friend said, "Hey Mariah, you've been silent. Who do you have?" Mariah hesitated to tell them. "Tyson," she finally replied though silently, hoping her friends wouldn't hear her. Her friends were practually leaping for joy. Mariah was confused. "This is good, now you have a better chance of getting you-know-who on your side." Mariah just realized why they were leaping for joy. "Oh, yeah," Mariah said. She laughed weakly.   
  
Ray was sitting, eating his sandwich while Tyson was in line for more food. According to Tyson, the same teens that raided their food supplies came again, this time with booze. When they got kicked out, they left the booze so the only thing he could've eaten was, "a moldy lollipop and booze with an odd smell. Not the smell of beer." Finally, he got his food and sat down next to Ray. Ray could tell that something was bothering him because he was mumbling something about pink-headed demon from hell and gonna be stuck in hell, even when he's eating. "Tyson, are you alright?" Ray asked. Tyson said something with his mouth full so Ray couldn't hear anything. Tyson, having a complete mouthfull of food, he swallowed the whole thing. "I have Mariah as a partner." Tyson said bitterly, then finishing his fifth sandwind in 2 bites (counting the times he actually chewed his food), "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate," Tyson was cut off when he took another bite but still went on with his rant though it was muffled, "her, I hate her, I hate her, I ha-" "I think I get your point," Ray said. Tyson nodded and continued to eat his lunch.   
  
*****  
  
*Tyson's P.O.V  
  
Lunch ended. I was getting my gym shoes from my locker and then just when I shut the door of my locker, I saw something that scar- err, startled me. You guessed it. It was Mariah. Not only was she facing me but for some strange reason, she looked happy to see me and was smiling. It sickened me. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" I said bitterly. You can see I'm real happy to see her. By now, you should be able to tell my sarcasm apart. She did have this face where she looked sick but tried to hide it. I ignored it. Not like I care. "Hello Tyson, I just wanted to say hi. And maybe we could get to know each other. I mean, we've been in the same class since kindergarden." 'Apparently,' I thought. "So we might as well get to know each other now." "I had 10 years to do that. I'm not gonna start now," I mumbled. I walked away. Or tried to. Mariah grabbed my arm.   
  
"Aww, come on. You never even gave me a chance. Just once and see how you like it," I looked at her. She gave me puppy dog's eyes. They were disturbing. "Fine," I said. She nearly jump on me. "Oh thank you Tyson! I promise you won't regret it!" Then she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Tyson? What's wrong? Are you sad? Is that why your face is turning blue?" Mariah asked. Funny thing, ha ha, you guessed it. My face was turning blue. Oh, the joy of not being able to breathe. Mariah just realized why my face was turning blue. "Oh, sorry T-son (A/N: T-son is pronounced as making the t sound and then 'son')," She let go of my neck. T-son? Did she just called me T-son? "Well, see you at my house. Here's my address," she handed me a piece of paper which I took reluctantly. See, I know big words. Ha, take that! "See you later!" She waved bye to me. I think she's sick or something. I'll figure it out later.  
  
*****  
  
*Mariah's P.O.V  
  
Okay Mariah, you can do this. Just go up and say hi. I can't believe I'm doing this. I saw Tyson by his locker getting something. I went up to him. Didn't see me. Closed his locker. Saw me and screamed. Oh god. I putted on a fake smile. He said to me bitterly, "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" So rude. Anyways, "Hello Tyson, I just wanted to say hi. And maybe we could get to know each other. I mean, we've been in the same class since kindergarden. So we might as well get to know each other now." was what I said. I heard Tyson mumble something like "10 years to do that. I'm not gonna start now." He tried to get away. Oh no you don't! I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't get away.   
  
"Aww, come on. You never even gave me a chance. Just once and see how you like it," I said. I even gave him puppy dog eyes, which always works with my parents. I heard him say, "Fine." Yes! My plan is working! I would've jumped on him if he wasn't, well, Tyson. So instead, I gave him a hug. Something was wrong. I saw it. I looked at Tyson's face and it was for some reason, blue.   
  
"Tyson? What's wrong? Are you sad? Is that why your face is turning blue?" I hope he isn't sad. Actually, I do but that's not the point. Oh, it just hit me why he was blue. I let go of him. His face turned a different color that wasn't blue, like a peachy color. "Oh, sorry T-son," I said. Might as well start and give him a nickname. It's original at least. I took out a piece of paper with my address on it that I wrote earlier.   
  
"Well, see you at my house. Here's my address," I gave him the paper which he took. Score! I don't care if I'm acting like Tyson, no one can hear me and I'm gonna get his hot friend as my boyfriend. "See you later!" I waved at him and walked away. My plan is so gonna work. Ha! Take that! I'm acting like myself now!   
  
*****  
  
General P.O.V   
  
Mariah skipped happily off in the opposite direction of Tyson, who was heading to P.E. Her plan was working all because of a song. Then she just remembered that she had P.E and it was the other way so she stopped skipping and went in the direction of Tyson after getting her gym shoes.   
  
******  
  
In Gym, they were doing square dancing. Yes, square dancing. For 3 weeks. But there were more boys then girls. Lucky for them, they could chose their partners. No one choose their partners yet. "I think I'll go with Cris," a brunette said. "Yeah, I'm gonna pick him," another one of the girls said pointing to a guy. "Yeah well, I'm stuck with Tyson," Mariah complained. It wasn't that all the other girls claimed a guy already except for Tyson but something told her that she was going to be with him. "It won't be that bad," one of her friends said, trying to cheer her up, "Just pretend that your dancing with Ray." "Fine," Mariah mumbled. She walked to Tyson. "Hey R-..err, Tyson," she said cheerfully. 'It's you again,' the blue-headed boy thought. "Wanna dance? It's not like anyone else is gonna dance with you so might as well dance with me or you might have to pretend to be a girl."   
  
If there was more boys then girls or visa versa, then they have to pretend to be the opposite gender and dance with their gender (for those of you who are confused, it means that if there was more boys than girls, then the other guy who doesn't have a partner have to pretend to be a girl and dance with guys).   
  
Tyson thought about it real hard. He didn't want to dance with guys but Ray was his friend. Surely, he'll understand. And it's not like anything else will formed between them. He looked around for Ray. A girl was asking him and he nodded yes. He also saw some guys being asked by girls and having to be forced to say yes. After they agreed, they looked at Tyson and gave him a glare. He knew what it meant. Those guys who he just saw were after Mariah for who knows how long. They worked hard to even get her to look at them and yet, Tyson got her wrapped around his little finger, or so they say. They were also the bulky type who would go to the gym reguarly to improve their strength. Tyson didn't like the thought of what was going to happen to him if he "hurted" Mariah. "Sure," he said, "why not?" Mariah smiled.   
  
"Okay, get into places," Mr. Chemilinsky, the gym teacher yelled. Everyone got into their spots like he had told them to. "Today's a test so be sure to remember your steps." Tyson held hands with Mariah. To Tyson, they were warm but cold in the palm. Kinda like metal cold. Mariah on the other hand, thought that Tyson's hand were dry amd chalky. Soon, the music played. Everyone got their steps right, though it wasn't completely in unison, it was close. Off the edge of Mariah's eye, she saw Ray, dancing with Emily! Mariah never like Emily because on her attemp of joining the tennis club, Emily, the leader of it, said to go back to her fashion accessories because someone like her would be too concern about her looks and just bring down the reputation of the tennis team because of it; but because it was the rule to let a person try at least one game if they ask to join, Emily let Mariah verse against Arthur. Mariah in the end lost because she ended up using all her anger (because of Emily's insults) and hitting the ball too hard.   
  
Mariah was mad. She just had to find a way of letting her anger out. Without knowing it, she ended up squeezing Tyson's hand, and the fact that her nails were digging into his skin didn't make it any better for Tyson.  
  
For 5 minutes, they were given a break. Mariah's hands warm while Tyson was in still in pain. He looked at his hands. They were red and had fingernail marks in them. He wasn't that bad of a dancer, he remembered his steps. After 10 minutes, Tyson's hands were in better condition. Instead of being red, they were pink. He looked at the clock. '5 more minutes until this ends,' he thought, 'And to think. My life's been a living hell so far ever since Ray came. I'm not blaming Ray, I'm just noticing that. It's rather strange actually.'   
  
Mr. Chemilinsky blew his whistle suddenly which made everyone jump. "Okay class, we finished early so-" He was cut off by a student who cheered. "As I was saying," the gym teacher continued, "since we finished early, I think we should do something to pass the time." "Free time!" some of the students yelled. "No," Mr. Chemilinsky said quite annoyed getting inturrupted again, "What I had in mind was exercise!" The students groaned. "What? Nothing's wrong with exercise. You guys need it anyways. You've been getting fat." Mariah scowled at him but he didn't notice. 'Fat? Did he just call me fat?!' She continued to scowl at him. "Now, drop down and give me 10!!" he yelled. One of the student asked while raising his hand, "Isn't it 'Drop down and give me 20?'"   
  
Mr. Chemilinsky looked at him funny look. "Oh, so that's what you want?" "NO!" the same student plus a couple more yelled but it was ignored. "Fine, drop down and give me 20!!!" Again, the students groaned except even louder. You could hear some of the students say to that guy, "Nice going Gilbert," They all went to the floor and did twenty push-ups like they were told which was not pleasent. Course, who would enjoy it?   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Yuko S: There! I'm done! Chapter three is finished. Again, review me and tell me what you think of it. I mean it when I say review me. I made this bet that if I get 11 reviews for this fics, then my friend has to run around the room singing "I'm a little tea pot" tomorrow. If I don't get 11 review, then I have to go around the room singing "I'm a little tea pot." If I have to do that, then I won't update. That's a threat! And I know this chapter might not be as good as the last two chapter. Some credits goes to my sister and friend for helping me out with the high school stuff (I'm not in high school yet) and some of the names. Bye!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yuko: Sorry I didn't update for so long. I finished this chapter a long time ago but something was wrong with FanFic so I couldn't upload this chapter. Anyways..... Yay! I didn't have to do the bet!! Thanks goes to the people who reviewed my fic. These are the following people who help me win the bet (the things in the bracets are the little note to them):  
  
Starwave (Ah, the first person to review. Hope you're reading this)  
  
Shinigami29 (I read some of your fics and I can tell that you like Tyson/Mariah. Even if it's a couple I never thought of, the way you write it, I want Tyson/Mariah.)  
  
cLaRa^Lei (You'll see much, much later ^_^)  
  
very bored azn gurl (Do you still think it's funny?)  
  
some person (I still know who you are!! You idiot, you sent a review to a bet you're trying to win)  
  
darkphoenix :) (thanks for the review!)  
  
dragondust (The song's not really the best. It's pretty okay in my opinion. And Kim likes it too.)  
  
TK Macintosh (Hey, thanks for the compliment. I really mean it. And I thought chapter 3 was crappy. You cheered me up when I read your review.)  
  
Star Angel (Yeah, I know. It not like anyone's gonna notice. Cept you. Heh heh)  
  
All those people I just listed now get a cookie. The only bad thing about the bet was that my friend was too cowardly to do the bet. So some girl did it just for her. My friend owed her big time. By the way, note to anyone, even if I didn't threaten them, I've would've still gotten 11 reviews cuz people love this fic! Right? Well, I wouldn't know, I'm the authoress. Anyways, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Tyson just got home from school and was dead tired. He got to his room and drop his bag and himself on his bed. When he landed on his bed, he heard a crunching sound below him. Right after he fell on his bed, someone came to the door. "Hey there lil dude," the voice said. You're right if you got his grandpa. "Grandpa, I'm 15 years old and you've been calling me that for four years," Tyson complained, "so stop it." "Okay lil dude." Tyson sighed at his grandpa. "Anyways, some hot pink-headed chick came by and gave me a letter for you. I left it on your bed." His grandson figured who it was. Tyson reached underneath his butt and got out the crumpled letter. "You mean this one?" he asked showing the crumpled letter to his grandpa. "Open it up and see what it says."  
  
He did as he was told. First thing he noticed was that it smelled like perfume. He hated it. Tyson got the letter out and read it out loud.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Dear Tyson Granger,  
  
You have been invited to Gottas Hot Spring owned by Mariah Minks. It starts today at 5:30 pm. To be able to enter, you have to bring this letter proving that you were invited. A car will be sent to pick you up.  
  
~Mariah  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tyson read the first part aloud but then started to read the rest silently so Tyson's grandpa didn't hear the last part. The old man chuckled at Tyson but he didn't notice. 'So the hot chick invited Tyson to a hot spring eh?'   
  
******  
  
Tyson's P.O.V  
  
I looked up and the look on the old man's face. I was confused of what he was thinking. With the look on his face, it's probably nothing good. "So........" he said [I'm just gonna call him grandpa], "A girl invited you, a boy, to a hot spring where you were nothing but a towel there." It hitted me what he meant by that. "GRANDPA!!!" I yelled, "It's nothing like that." He smirked. What did I say? What's he thinking? "Then why are you blushing?" What? I was blushing? That can't be. I never blush! "Oh Tyson," Grandpa said shaking his head. What's that suppose to mean? "This may be your only chance of getting a girlfriend."   
  
I nearly choked. A girlfriend???? I'm not even interested in a relationship. Especially with Mariah. "C'mon, I'll drive you there," Grandpa said shook his keys. Hey wait, I never said anything about me going. "I didn't say I was goin-" I was inturruped. "Now you did." Damn, he's fast. One second ago, I saw him at the doorway and the next, he was grabbing my arm and dragging me down. I tried to think of excuses to not go. "Grandpa, I'm tired. I had a hard day at school." He just kept dragging me out. "Stop your whining. A day at a hot spring will make it all better."   
  
I tried to think of more excuses. Now I was in the car with Grandpa. "Grandpa, you don't have a driver's license," I said. Good one Tyson. He stopped. "Hmmmm.. you're right." He tossed the keys to me. "You drive," Dammit!! I don't know anything about driving. The only thing I know is what everyone else knows. Don't run over a perdesian just the for fun of it. "I'm only 15!!" Grandpa threw his arms down like he gave up. "I give up." Boo-ya!! Am I good or what? I knew what he was thinking!! "Wait, why do we have to drive there? Someone is going to pick us up." Grandpa looked at me with wide eyes. What did I say this time? "What?!" he screamed at me, "Why did you tell me before?!?!" He snached the letter I held in my hand and read the invitation fast. "So you're right this time." he said rubbing his chin. What?! What does he mean 'this time'?! A sour face I made but Grandpa didn't notice, so it started to fade. No, I'm not trying to be a poet for those of you who noticed.   
  
"Let's go back inside the hosue lil dude," I nodded and got out. The minute I got out, something long and white nearly hit me. Oh, a limo just almost killed me. Glad it wasn't anything bad. A big one-of-those-fancy-driver-people came out and opened a door of which a girl in a white robe and hair down came out. It was Mariah. "So, here's your ride." Mariah said with a grin. I walked forward (not happy) to the limo. Grandpa walked proudly forward too but some bodyguards in black grabbed his arms. "Hey!" he yelled while trying to get free, "Whaddya think ya doing?! Lemme go!!" One of the guards responed. "Sorry but only people with invitations can come." "Look!" the old man said, pulling out MY invitation. I don't mean to be mean or anything but I kinda don't want him to come. It's not because he'll embaress me or anything but...... okay, so I'm afraid he's gonna embaress me but that's not the reason why. It's the thought of an old man at a hot spring wearing nothing. *shudders* I'm not gonna go there.   
  
"I have an invitation! That means that I can go!!" The guard replied, "An invitation that invites TYSON Granger, not you wringgly raisin." He grabbed the invitation out of Grandpa's hand and handed it to me which I accepted. Oh joy, he knows my name. Uh-oh. Grandpa was mad. I could tell because it was kinda obvoius. "YOU DARE TO CALL ME A WRINGGLY RAISIN?!?!?!?!" Whoa!! Steams were coming out of his ears!! Not literally. It's just an expression. The guards let go (wise move) and look like they were going to duck for cover when a soft gentle voice spoke up. "What's taking you so long?" It was Mariah's voice. Wait, soft and gentle? Whatever, the guard didn't look like they were going to duck for cover and Grandpa was calm now.   
  
"Nothing Ms. Minks. This old man-" He played one, he played knick-knack on my thumb. Sorry. On to where I inturrupted. "-wanted to go when he didn't have an invitation." Grandpa stood up. "Well, I AM Tyson's Grandfather. Show some respect for the elderly. And besides, Tyson wants me to go." Uhgg. Wish he didn't say that. Now Mariah's giving me the puppy dog's eyes. "Tyson," she said in a whiny voice. Oh brother, "Please tell your grandfather that I respect him and all but he can't go." "Uhhh....." Yep. That was me. Shouldn't have done that cuz now, she's wrapped around my legs. "PLEASE TYSON!!!!!" Oh god, my pants are falling down because of her!!! Must think of something, quick!! Before you're pantless Tyson!! "OKAY, OKAY, JUST LET GO!!" I yelled quickly so she would get off. She let go. Phew. I pulled my pants up which by the way, didn't fall down but was lower then usual.  
  
I went over to Grandpa. "Grandpa, I don't know how to say this." I pondered for a while. "I don't want you to come." He smiled but not in a good way. "No way lil dude. I'm coming." "Well actually," I said, "it's not I don't want you to come, it's more like we don't want you to come." "Really? And who would that other person be?" he asked. "Uhh..that's besides the point! The point is that you can't come!" He smiled like me did before. "Too bad. I'm still coming. Damn, that didn't work. Okay, let's try this. It worked for Mariah. I went closer to him and wrapped my arms around his legs. "PLEASE DON'T COME!!!" I could feel his pants starting to fall. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Okay lil dude, just get off." Yay! *in sing-song voice* It worked, it worked!! *normal voice*. I let go obviously. Would YOU wanna see what kind of undergarments he wore? "Okay Grandpa, I'm going now. See ya!!" I ran over to the door of the car and went in. "Okay lil dude. Just don't pull anyone's pants there." I hear Grandpa yell when I was in the car. The driver drove off after the guards got in the limo too.   
  
The limo has been driving to Gottas Hot Spring for something like 15 minutes. Yes, I remember the name. No, I didn't look at the invitation. "Hey Mariah," I said to her, "you invited me to a Hot Spring......" Mariah looked at me. "Well Tyson, I wanted to be alone with you. That's why I didn't want your grandfather to be around. And we're not actually going to the hot springs. There's a park at Gottas but you have to be invited to the hot spring if you wanna go there. I wanted to go to the park with you." Oh. That makes more sense. "Ahuh." I turned the other way and look out the window while getting there. The ride was finish now. We got out. Mariah walked into Gottas Hot Spring while the guards and driver stayed in the limo. It's my turn now. I walked in.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Yuko: There!! Another chapter done. Anyways, just to tell you, I won't update for a long time cuz I have writer's block for this fic. What I mean is that I got the beginning, I got the ending but I don't know what do to in the middle. I know what's gonna happen in the next chapter but that's it. If you have any ideas for this fic, I would be very happy if you told me. Who knows? I just might use them. And since I'm bored, I do this. The first twenty people to review this until I write my other chapter get a cookie. So send those reviews!! And who know? If 20 people already got a cookie and you didn't get a cookie though you did review, I just might give you a cookie too. 


End file.
